1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal vehicle accessory and, in particular, concerns a system for securing a motorcycle or all terrain vehicle (ATV), such as a quad or three-wheeler, for transport by a vehicle such as a pick-up truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational motorized vehicle riding is a very popular sport. Oftentimes, motorcycles or ATVs are transported in the backs of pick-up trucks or on trailers from a residence to the place where the recreational riding is to occur. This is particularly common for off-road-type motorcycles and ATVs which are not street legal and are generally transported a considerable distance to the riding location.
As the motorcycles and ATVs are often transported over very rough terrain, it is important to be able to adequately secure the vehicle in the transport vehicle so that the vehicle does not become dislodged or move about. If the vehicle is allowed to move about, it may be damaged or it may damage other equipment being transported or even the transport vehicle.
To secure motorcycles and ATVs typically tie-down straps are used. These straps attach between portions of the frame of the motorcycle or ATV and mounting locations within the transport vehicle. One common way to secure motorcycles or ATVs into a truck or trailer is to attach tie-down straps to the handlebars and then to a securing place adjacent the floor of the truck or trailer. The tie-down strap is then cinched down until the front shock absorbers of the vehicle are compressed. Similarly, tie-down straps are often also used to cinch down the back portion of the vehicle as well. In this way, the motorcycle or ATV is inhibited from further movement.
Securing motorcycles or ATVs using commonly available tie-down straps is both time consuming and, at times, less effective. Multiple straps must be used to secure the motorcycle or ATV often in the close confine of a truckbed or trailer that is already occupied by other vehicles or equipment. Attaching and tightening these tie-downs, in this environment is often difficult. Moreover, as the straps can be difficult to adequately tighten and also often have to be routed over other equipment, the motorcycle or ATV occasionally will not be adequately tied down. This requires subsequent adjustment of the tie-down straps which typically requires the vehicle transporting the motorcycle or ATV to stop. Inadequate securement by the tie-down straps can also result in the motorcycle or ATV becoming partially or fully dislodged thereby increasing the likelihood of damage to either the motorcycle or ATV or to surrounding equipment or the transport vehicle.
A further difficulty associated with tie-downs is that they extend into spaces where equipment could otherwise be stored. The tie-downs generally extend laterally across the truck bed or trailer floor which inhibits access to that space and limits the ability of a person to move in that space or store additional equipment.
From the foregoing, it should be apparent that there is a need for a securing system for personal motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles or ATVs, that is more effective at securing the motorcycle within the trailer and is also easier to use. To this end, a simpler securing system that does not incorporate straps that have to be routed over other equipment is needed.